I'm In Love With My Stalker
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Sheamus's has a stalker.  Whats worse, he thinks he likes it! Sheamus/Miz.  Song fic to Stalker by Goldfinger.  Warning Boy/Boy and cursing!


_~Okay, This is pretty much just a crack pairing thing I did because The Miz did say that he was Sheamus's very own celebrity stalker. I though that was hilarious so what did I do? I made a fanfic for it! And this would be the first Miz/Sheamus fic I have ever seen so please tell me what you think about Sheamus and His new "Celebrity Stalker" Mikey. _

_**Song is Stalker by Goldfinger**_

_**Pairing is none other than Sheamus/Miz**_

_**Warning! BOY/BOY!**_

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Woo!**

**She Calls Me ON The Phone Hoping That I'm Home**

**(And That I'm All Alone)**

**But When I Say Hello,**

**I Only Here Dial Tones**

**(She Thinks That I'm Her Own)**

**Outside My Window He Crept**

**Watching My Every Step!**

Sheamus was at the end of his rope, The Miz had really started stalking him as far as he could tell. Mike started calling him on the phone daily and at first Sheamus didn't know it was Mike until Cena had asked him to install his number on John's phone and he saw that the number that called him every day matched Mike's. After he found out who it was the next time he answered the phone like he did every day when it was Mike he went ahead and asked, "Mike for god's sake say something-" and then the dial tone started.

Hell, he had even noticed Mike watching him sometimes when he didn't think Sheamus was looking. Sheamus didn't know whether to be freaked out, or flattered.

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, **

**He's Following Me**

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh,**

**He's Out Of His Tree**

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh **

**He's Off Of His Rocker**

**I Want To Marry My Stalker**

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ohhhhhhh**

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Woo!**

Sheamus was now leaning more to the freaked out side now because it seemed like Mike was following him. When he tried to confront him Mike always managed to elude him somehow. But in some way Sheamus found it cute, Mike was acting like a girl with a crush on him sort of; the way when Sheamus caught him staring he would turn as red as Sheamus's hair and turn away. Sheamus actually found himself not minding Mike and his weird behavior, he would even go as far as saying it was cute and maybe he would like to give Mike a chance at a date or whatever the Americans called it.\

Or maybe he and Mike were both crazy.

**Sometimes He Says He's My Mom**

**Looks Like He doesn't Belong**

**(He's My Own Peeping Tom)**

**Flowers Everyday**

**The Cops They tell Him To Stay**

**500 Feet Away**

**He's Sleeping On My Doorstep,**

**He Hasn't Hurt Me Yet.**

On live tv he told me he was my very own celebrity stalker. What's up with that! He won't really say it to me but when were on national television he decides to admit it! The crazy S.O.B.

He actually started leaving me at least one message on my voice box every day but never answers when I call him back. One time I found him asleep in the locker room with one of my shirts, it was cute and considering he hasn't hurt me yet there may be something to this little stalker thing. I might be able to get myself to ask him out if he would stop running from me long enough for me to do it.

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, **

**He's Following Me**

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh,**

**He's Out Of His Tree**

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh **

**He's Off Of His Rocker**

**I Want To Marry My, **

**I Want To Marry My, **

**I Want To Marry My Stalker**

**This Morning Hw Wasn't There**

**I Hope That He Still Cares.**

It has been a week and I haven't seen him or even had a weird message on my phone, I'm starting to wonder if he had stopped wanting to see me. That thought actually made me sad, I think I'm missing him even if he wasn't really here but was always at least close in some way. Just when I was planning and catching him and having a talk with him.

**I Almost Gave Up Hope **

**But Today I Awoke To A Private Note,**

**He Said He's Going To Jail **

**For Going Through My Mail**

**But He'll Stay On My Trail**

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, **

**He's Following Me**

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh,**

**He's Out Of His Tree**

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh **

**He's Off Of His Rocker**

**I Want To Marry My Stalker**

After a month of no word from him I was giving up, that is until I awoke to a shrieking phone at 6:00 AM. When I answered he actually said something!

"Umm, hey…Sheamus I-uh wanted to call you and ask if….maybe you would want to…ummm go…."

"Go" Sheamus prompted.

"Wantedtogooutwithmesomtime!" He said it so fast Sheamus had to take a minute to figure out exactly what it was he said but eventually Sheamus got it.

"Yeah Mike, I would like that. How about after the show tonight I take you out to any restaurant okay?"

"Yeah." Mike squeaked and for the one millionth time Sheamus heard the dial tone.

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, **

**He's Following Me**

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh,**

**He's Out Of His Tree**

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh **

**He's Off Of His Rocker**

**I Want To Marry My, **

**I Want To Marry My, **

**I Want To Marry My Stalker**

Now it has been a year since the first night Mike asked Sheamus out. They are the happiest either of them has ever been. Now lying in bed next to Mike Mizanin in his bed after heavy love making, he decides that yes he really does want to marry his stalker. He wanted to spend every day of his life with the Blue eyed Beauty that is Michael Mizanin.

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh**

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh,**

**(I Want To Marry My Stalker)**

A Year later Sheamus Proposed.

Mike Said yes.

They were married on March The 2nd of 2012.


End file.
